


Wine in Highgarden and a Letter from Hogwarts

by HermioneEowynP



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneEowynP/pseuds/HermioneEowynP
Summary: Olenna Tyrell and Augusta Longbottom read a letter from Margaery concerning a certain amazing bouncing ferret.





	Wine in Highgarden and a Letter from Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> All characters owned by GRRM and JKR.

Olenna Tyrell and Augusta Longbottom were having one of their usual chats over wine at the Tyrell estate Highgarden. Since a new school year had just started, they naturally also talked about the letter Olenna had received from her granddaughter Margaery.

 **Olenna:** Margaery has written to say that Alastor turned Draco Malfoy into a ferret for attempting to attack Harry Potter when his back was turned.

 **Augusta:** The Malfoy boy had it coming, I say. Neville never told me himself, but I have heard from others about how Draco Malfoy constantly picks on him. Your Margaery is the only Slytherin to ever speak up for him when that happens. And now she’s Head Girl, nobody will dare criticise her for sticking up for a student.

 **Olenna:** Speaking of Margaery being Head Girl, she couldn’t openly laugh about a schoolmate being turned into an animal because of that. Fortunately, that happened during dinner and classes were over for the day, so she ran as fast as she could to the Room of Requirement after eating to have a good laugh.

 **Augusta:** Of course you told her about the Room of Requirement.

 **Olenna:** I used to meet Luthor there when my parents wanted me to marry Daeron Targaryen after graduating from Hogwarts. Now that’s one person you won’t need a lot of effort to turn into a ferret since his face already looked so much like one.

 **Augusta:** You would know about turning people into animals. You turned Mace into a puff fish that time you caught him misbehaving in the river.

 **Olenna:** But not generally a punishment to inflict on someone else’s child, come to think of it. Is it really Alastor’s style as a teacher to turn misbehaving students into animals? Not that I am complaining this time.


End file.
